


Love Tale

by Saucie_Wasabi



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucie_Wasabi/pseuds/Saucie_Wasabi
Summary: Haru thinks of her friends at the Bureau. And. Sometimes you need a little push from friends. In which Baron questions what he really wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tale of Two Cats  


 

Enjoying the late afternoon and cool breeze Hiromi and Haru strolled through the Crossroads shopping district, laughing and gossiping about the latest rumors at school. Hiromi pointed out some empty chairs across the street where they could sit fo awhile, grabbing Haru’s hand she started dragging her in the direction of the small café with outside tables. Hastily making their way into the available space, they sat down to rest for a bit, breathing a sigh of relief.  


 

“Hey Haru, do you want to do something Sunday? I mean tomorrow is pretty much going to be a lazy day, we can hangout like we did today,” Hiromi asked, while placing her purchases on the ground by her chair.  


 

Haru declined, shaking her head slightly. “No thanks Hiromi, I have something I would like to do tomorrow instead.”  


 

Glad about the break from walking around for most of the day, taking a moment to watch the people stroll by while enjoying the afternoon sun, Haru slipped off her sandals.  


 

Giving her friend a questioning look across the small table. “Okay. Do you want me to come with or come over to help?” Hiromi offered.  


 

Looking slyly at her friend, knowing already how the other would react. “That's okay you don't have to, I'm just going to feed some stray cats that live near the house.” Haru bit back a smile. “You can come over if you want?”  


 

Looking at her friend in disbelief. “WHAT! That's all you're going to do tomorrow? Why are going to waste a perfectly good day feeding random cats around your neighborhood?”  


 

Haru snickered at Hiromi’s disgruntled look.  


 

Rubbing a hand over her face in imagined exhaustion from her friend’s antics, Hiromi rolled her eyes, wishing she had water to flick at her best friend for being so odd. “What’s with the sudden love for cats? I mean I know you saved that one cat but now you want to adopt all the stray cats in the neighborhood?” Hiromi asked incredulously.  


 

“It’s not that I want to adopt all the cats, and who doesn’t love cats? I just had something happen yesterday that really changed how I feel about them,” Haru replied, while grinning.  


 

“Okay, now you got me really curious, but I’ll leave it for now because I know you’ll tell me anyway.”  


 

“Thanks for not trying to hard to drag it outta me.”  


 

“You say it with sarcasm, but you love my reverse psychology.”  


 

“Fine. But to really explain the story a bit better I’m going to have to give you a little bit of a background. Would you believe me if I told you when I was around five years old I met a stray white kitten? Poor thing was dirty and starving so I fed her some fish crackers I was eating. This is the part where you might have a hard time believing me.” Smiling softly at her irritated friend.  


 

Leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. “Come on try me Haru,” Hiromi challenged.  


 

Feeling a little mischievous, Haru spoke softly so she wouldn’t be overheard by the other customers sitting outside. Leaning forward towards Hiromi. “Well you remember that cat that I saved the one carrying the tiny box a couple of days ago from that truck? Before all that really weird stuff started happening around me?”  


 

Waving her hands in the air to stress her point, Hiromi spoke with a bit of irritation towards Haru. “How could I forget! I still have anxiety attacks over, how I on earth I was going to explain to your mom how you got hurt running into the road to save a cat from a speeding truck!”  


 

Haru looked guiltily towards her friend. “I am sorry about that Hiromi.”  


 

Mood somewhat dampened now and suddenly feeling awkward about putting her best friend in such a position; it never crossed Haru's mind that Hiromi would be burdened with guilt if Haru _**had**_ been truly hurt. Clearing her throat she hesitated, wanting to apologize again and promise not to do something so foolish anymore, but knowing deep in heart it would be a false promise.  


 

Waving away the building guilt she could see in Haru. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m tough it doesn’t really bother me as much anymore.”  


 

Blank unbelieving stare.  


 

“Okay, so I’m not over it… _**yet. But…**_ I’m getting there,” Hiromi admitted. Shrugging absently with no real anger towards her friend for her actions, she encouraged Haru to get back to her story. “So, back to the story. Dirty kitten. Fish crackers. Truck almost running over strange cat years later.”  


 

Forcing herself to put as much cheer and giddiness into her voice, to try to dispel the somber mood, Haru picked up where she left off. “Get this. That dark colored cat that I saved was taking that box as a gift to the little white kitten I met as a kid. The box was fish crackers!”  


 

Hiromi sat forward slamming her hands down on the table with excitement. “WHAT! NO WAY THAT HAPPENED! You're making that up! How would you know it was the same kitten? That like happened when you were… what? Five?! There is more than one white cat in the world, it can’t possibly be the same one?” Hiromi exclaimed.  


 

No longer needing to put false cheer into her voice, Haru became excited once more with being able to share this small secret with her best friend. Getting giddy with excitement over something that seems so fantastic, so impossible, that even Haru has to remind herself it really happened. The excitement of both girls completely dispelled the previous unhappy mood that fell over them.  


 

“I'm not kidding. Apparently, the cat remembered me.” Leaving out the fact that she can talk to cats, and that Yuki told her exactly who she was to Haru... _That’s a secret for another time._ “It took me awhile to figure out that it was in fact the same white kitten from before, I mean the fish crackers did help some. But… how amazing is that!? Who would have guessed that I ended up saving two cats that would end up together later?” Haru smiled widely.  


 

“Oh my gosh. That is amazing. And you're are right I have a hard time believing you but that is very romantic. Just imagine it.” Getting a faraway look in her eyes.  


 

“A little kitten on the brink of death being saved by a kindhearted stranger. That same white kitten grows up and falls in love. She tells him about her tragic childhood, the love of her life is so moved by her story he tries to prove his love by venturing into the dangerous human world, to retrieve an item from her childhood in honor of the kind stranger his love had met so long ago. By a twist of fate, only to be saved himself by that same stranger. They all meet once more and come together to pay thanks to the stranger that saved both their lives and they all lived happily ever after. The end.”  


 

Getting a dreamy look in her eyes that quickly turned into a determined look as she side-eyed her friend. Hiromi stared at Haru and started plotting.  


 

“Oh my gosh!” Unable to control her giggles Haru teased her friend. “Hiromi, I think you need to stay away from your mom’s romance novels. You have practically written an entire book right there.”  


 

Watching her friend continue to giggle to herself, Hiromi cast Haru a genuine smile in return. One thing that Hiromi could say about her klutzy friend is that she is a warm soft-hearted girl and can be entertaining sometimes. Just because no one else at school ever bothered to get to know Haru they miss this wonderful side of her. Their classmates were always looking down on her for being what they considered flaky and clumsy. Hiromi knew better… her friend could have some really amazing moments. Like the incident that happened with the truck, she may have been upset with Haru because of it, but she secretly envied her friend for being so selfless and brave.  


 

“Oh, come on. The cat part is kinda iffy, but you must admit that it does make for a good book. Hey! That's it! Haru you should turn your story into a small book!”  


 

Haru gave Hiromi a look of disbelief. “Are you serious? I can't do that.”  


 

“Why not? You have always been a good story teller, why not make your story into a book? Listen as your best friend I'm telling you, your story would be fantastic as a book.” Hiromi watched her friend nervously pet her hair. _Must be a nervous tick that she must have recently picked up._  


 

Trying to reassure Haru that she really believed that this was something that Hiromi truly thinks Haru should give a try. Reaching across the small table and gently pulling her friends hand from running her fingers though her hair again.  


 

Holding Haru's hand lightly in hers.  


 

“I don't know. Do you really think so? That I can turn my story into a book?” asked Haru still uncertain.  


 

Taking pity on her friend who was looking a little lost.  


 

“YES! This could be your ticket to small time fame,” Hirmoi replied while gently squeezing Haru’s hand.  


 

Haru gave a small smile in response. “Not big-time fame?” she questioned.  


 

Waving a negligent hand Hiromi elaborated. “No. That is where everyone messes up, they always assume they are going to hit it big. Then become disillusioned alcoholics gripping about how such and such owes them. Look I'm not saying that your story is going to sell a million copies or that it will even be well liked by anyone. All I'm saying… is as your best friend, that I really liked your story and I think you should tell it to more people… Even if the people are little kids.”  


 

Still looking a little unsure. “I don't know.”  


 

Letting go of Haru’s hand, Hiromi stood up and stretched. _That feels good._ “It's getting late I'm going to go. Just think about it okay. Tell your mom. Talk it over with her see what she thinks. If anything, I bet she will agree with me.” Hiromi gave her friend a serious look. “Hey, I believe in you. What happened to that girl earlier today who was more confidant in herself than I have ever seen before?”  


 

 _Always believe in yourself…_ Spoke a pair of green eyes that flashed across her thoughts. Nodding to herself Haru stood up and stretched as well. Rubbing her backside, a little she winced. _They need to consider another brand of chairs. These are not made for sitting for long periods._  


 

“Hiromi?” Watching as her friend gathered her bags together.  


 

“Yeah?”  


 

“Earlier when you were telling your version of the story, why did you mention the human world?”  


 

Looking thoughtful Hiromi shrugged, truthfully, she didn’t know why. _Huh, now that you mention it, good question._  


 

“I don't know, it just felt more right. You know when you have a feeling deep down that just begs to be heard? That was the feeling I felt when I said human world?” Shrugging again she hoped Haru understood the point she was trying to make. Watching her friend, a little more closely Hiromi was glad that Haru seemed to back to the girl who told her that she was no longer interested in Machida. “Why do you ask?”  


 

“No reason. I guess, it's just like you said it felt right.”  


 

“Of course, it was right! Because, I'm always right. And cute! Now, go home and sleep on what I said.”  


 

“If Tsuge ever married, you he is going to be in for a ride,” Haru laughingly replied. “Okay. I will see you Monday. And I'll call you sometime tomorrow to let you know what I decided.”  


 

“If Tsuge ever married me I’d be the happiest girl in the world.” Clasping her hands in front of her face Hiromi offered up a small prayer. _If someone up there is listening?_  


 

Laughing at Hiromi’s antics Haru glanced at her watch. “Time to go.”  


 

“Okay. See ya later, and don't forget to call me or I'm going to show up at your house to nag you.” Giving Haru a quick hug Hiromi headed off in the opposite direction.  


 

Taking one last look at her friends retreating back. “Okay I promise,” replied Haru with a thoughtful soft expression. _Sometimes I forget how awesome Hiromi can be, I’m glad I have her in my life._

 


	2. Tale of the Heart

Chapter 2: Tale of the Heart

Cleaning what was left of the residue from the whipped cream that dropped on the floor during their hasty departure just hours ago, Baron tried not glance at the bag casually leaning near the doors of the bureau. Knowing that he needed to keep himself busy or he would move the bag to a different spot as he had done five times before.

  
_Bah, it has been ages since I allowed myself to become this restless, I need something to occupy me for a few hours more_. Wallowing in despair about having nothing to occupy my time with I desperately try to distract myself, moving toward the cupboard to pullout another small cake, to entertain the passing of time with. My thoughts start to wonder as my gaze slowly drifts back to the school bag lying innocently.

  
“I see you eyeing the bag again… touch it and I’m going to sit on it so you can’t move it.” Sitting up from his sprawled position on the couch Muta yawned, giving the figurine a narrow-eyed look. “When are you planning on returning the kids bag anyway?”

  
Trying to avoid the knowing look Baron replied as nonchalantly as possible. “Later this evening. You said that Haru was at the Crossroads today?” desperately trying to change the topic of discussion. _Poise remember keep calm._

  
Grabbing whipped cream from the cupboard to put on the cake and some strawberries, Baron kept his hands busy so Muta would not follow through on his threat.

  
Muta watched Baron prepare the homemade crème for the cake, but he was far from letting the subject drop. Just because the cat figurine likes to come off unattached and unflappable, didn’t mean he can’t be unsettled. There’s a first time for everything. Haru was the first client they had in years that truly caught the Barons indifferent attentions, romantically of course. And boy did she ever catch his eye.

  
“Yeah, she was hanging out with a friend.” Giving the cat figurine a narrow-eyed look, Muta snorted in disdain. “You know you could have just let Birdbrain take her bag and leave it where Chicky could find it?”

  
“Of course,” Baron replied still not able to look his friend in the eye. “However, I would be most remiss if something would have befell her belongings while leaving it where anyone could have taken it or anything could happen to her possessions. It would be most un-gentlemanly of me,” nodding to himself for a far as anyone could tell, a valid excuse, to deliver the school bag in person.

  
“What could possibly happen to school a bag in between Birdbrain dropping it off and Chicky finding it? The neighborhood cats finally deciding they wanna try learning?” Muta looked disbelieving at the other cat. _Not that you’re fooling me or anyone else with an excuse that flimsy._

  
Answering mischievously Baron replied with a straight face. “Unexpected rain shower?” sighing despondently. Baron used more force than necessary to mix the batch of whipped crème. “In all honesty, I just wish to check on Haru one last time,” he confessed.

  
_About time he admitted as much I thought I’d have to get out some paint and spell it out on the walls for him._ Rolling his eyes Muta nearly gave into the urge to throw something, if not at the other cat, then the other resident creation would have to do. _Just as soon as Birdbrain gets back._ Suddenly wishing the other creation was having this conversation instead of him, but knowing his other friend would be the worst choice for a down to earth talk that the Baron needed to have.

  
Muta gave Baron a irritated glare. “I figured as much. I mean we do the whole cloak and dagger often enough that this little scheme of yours was pretty-transparent,” he spoke giving the other cat a look of pure annoyance, “try not to get to attached, we all know why it would never work out besides the obvious, you still have 70-year-old unfinished business that needs taking care of first.”

  
_Haru was right you are a big softie at heart, but of course I have known that for a long time_.

  
Baron replied, giving Muta a soft look. “I’m glad to have you looking out for me my friend, I do not know what I would do without you.” Glancing away Baron did not acknowledge the rest of Muta's statement.

  
Muta rubbed his paws over his face in aggravation at Baron's obvious disregard of the elephant in the room. “Yeah-yeah.” Sudden feeling uncomfortable with the sentimental atmosphere. _In for a trout, in for the salmon_. “I just live with all my paws on the ground unlike you, Chicky and Birdbrain who like to live with their heads in the clouds, always looking for the romance and happy ending in the world.”

  
“Do we truly?... Come off as being foolhardy romantics?” Baron hesitated not really wanting a answer, for he was always the sensible one in their trio. “Is that how you perceive us my friend?” With a troubled look passing over his features Baron still refused to look up from his task.

  
“Yeah,” sighing heavily Muta grimaced with displeasure at being the only practical one this time around. _This is horrible, I’d rather be at he Crossroads being sat on by random strangers._ “With Toto being a romantic, all he is just going to do is encourage you in the pursuit of Haru.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Muta, you’re speaking nonsense. I would not pursue Haru… and Toto… well I cannot speak for how Toto would react,” Baron spoke despairingly.

  
_There goes that slip of the tongue thing._ _Baron do you even know you said ‘would not' instead of could not? As if you are not a two foot tall wooden doll._ _He doesn’t even realize just changing one word how much of himself he is truly revealing._ Shifting uneasily on the sofa, Muta continued to appraise his friend.

  
“For you Baron it's been awhile since you had someone to really show off to… especially a cute girl. Not saying that you are just doing any of this to showoff for Chicky, just that this had been our first adventure in a longtime. Not that-that is an excuse,” he corrected hastily. “I may have been stuck in a catnip gelatin mold, but I saw you dance with her, how you held Haru.”

  
Sighing heavily at the fumbling he was doing trying to explain his point, Muta tried again.

  
“It’s just that you need to be more careful, Haru is a very strong girl… stronger than she gave herself credit for, she just needed someone to point it out to her. You have…. a weakness for not only helping those that are in distress but, having a strong will and a pretty face…you do the night in shining armor act full stop. I never thought I’d say that about you but you need someone that not only can help themselves but need you,” Muta retorted. “Uh, don’t tell Haru I thought her face was pretty,” stammering a bit at the sudden wide-eyed look the other cat threw at him, “in my defense I couldn’t help but notice she was a very cute she cat… I’m not blind after all!” Muta tried to explain in his declaration. “I mean she wasn’t bad looking as a human either… for a kid,” trying to backpedal quickly. _Yeesh, I’m just screwing this up. Did I really have bring up how cute I thought Haru was?_

  
Listening to the other cat bring up the events of the cat kingdom and the one weakness he allowed himself. A chance at subterfuge, saving the damsel in distress and stealing a dance from a wonderful girl. Baron got lost in his thoughts of Haru. Remembering that fetching blush that graced her face as she peered through the windows of the Bureau and saw him for the first time. _Lovely_. And how enchanting she looked in her half cat form, remembering how he danced with her, how trusting she was in his arms.

  
Absent-mindedly speaking his inner thoughts out loud, “It still remains that I do miss the wonderful girl who spoke from her heart and stood up for herself to someone much more powerful than her, a girl who even though… she was so very afraid… trusted and faced her fear with all of her being.” Baron paused in his task, no longer focusing on the frosting of the cake instead he sees Haru's shy smile as if she was standing in front of him.

  
_And, I'm losing him again._ Giving the cat figurine a weary look Muta internally groaned. _Why do I even bother? That was my fault, I should have stuck to the script_. “Careful there Romeo.”

  
Shaking himself from the memory hoping to not give Muta more ammunition to call him out on. Baron mentally placed the feelings, which accompanied every thought of Haru into a box… or at least tried to. _This is unacceptable I am not some heart struck young man who cannot control himself._

  
“You are sometimes wise beyond your years, do not fret so, my affection still belongs to my missing other half. Muta, you never cease to amaze me sometimes my friend, but you have nothing to fear, I am not one to dally on a whim.” Baron spoke with conviction, as if trying to convince himself instead of his heavier set friend. “When we return Haru's bag, I will have my worries put at ease. We shall keep our distance as we always have and wait for another case.” Looking slyly at the other with a mischievous smile, “…and don’t worry, your secret that you think Haru has a pretty face is safe with me,” he teased his bigger friend.

  
Going back to his task of decorating the cake, the small smile slipped from his face and Baron sighed in sudden discontent. _Is that something I really want? Never to see her again?_ “Haru, is a charming young lady that I am glad to call a friend. It pains me to say that though we may never meet again, I shall always remember and admire her.”

  
_Yeah, if you say so, but I know the heart want what it wants, and your heart I think has finally decided it is ready to move on. I just don't think you realized it yet… you’re falling in love._

  
Muta was glad for a reason to place focus back on Baron. “We literally just saw her hours ago. Unless she saved a small dog prince or pigeon royalty since then, the kid is fine and you are worrying over nothing,” he uttered lowly.

  
“Be that as it may, I would feel better seeing her after this evening.” Setting the now finished cake aside Baron cleaned the little mess he made.

  
Muta snorted, closing his eyes in frustration at this train wreck he sees about to happen and being powerless to stop his friends from being hurt. _Seeing her even this once might be a mistake, for you… I really don’t think you are going to be able to let the thought of her go, if you see her. If anything what you feel for Chicky, it is just going to keep growing. It will only cause heartache for both of you._

  
Not knowing what to say or do to fix the situation both cats let the heavy silence sit undisturbed in the room. The stifling atmosphere was broken as the balcony windows opened and the resident stone crow made his appearance.

  
Landing on the railing Toto took in his two friends and the uncomfortable mood that hung in the air. Noticing that the other creation would not look at him, but kept moving a pink frosted cake to different areas as if trying to find the perfect spot on his desk, and cleaning each spot after he would move the cake. But, the cat on the sofa was giving a steady gaze at the crow, that spoke of trouble.

  
“Okay, either the two had an argument or you just found out cake and tea have been banned from the island.” Looking from one cat to the other I got a real bad feeling. “…The two of you look like you both would rather be somewhere else but here,” Toto observed, Muta being the only one to make direct eye contact with the stone crow. _Alright, I am not sure if I want to know what made these two this upset._ Examining the uncharacteristic behavior of the other creation, the bird shifted uneasily on his perch and waited for a response from one of his friends.

  
Muta took the lead, seeing as the cat figurine was steady trying to bury his head in the proverbial sand. Giving the crow a narrowed-eyed look that spoke volumes, to go along with whatever he says.

  
“What took you so long? You took so long my fur started turning gray in some areas,” Muta replied putting as much forced normality into his voice. _Just go with it, we will talk later_. Hoping Toto got the message.

  
Toto nodded that he got the message. _Okay I will go along if that's how you guys want to play it._ Taking a page out of the fat cats script, I decided to save my questions for later. “What was that you overstuffed marshmallow? Do you know how long I had to ask around before finding out where Haru lives? There are literally a lot of girls that match Haru’s description, it was not easy.” Looking more to the cat on the sofa hoping to get more clues of what has happened since I left.

  
Seeing the stilted movement of Baron as I spoke of Haru, I kept watch of the smartly dressed cat that had yet to look up from cleaning a nonexistent mess. I could tell the only way to get too the bottom of whatever’s bothering my friends I would have to wait to speak with the fatso.

  
_Leave for a few hours and this is the mess I come back to. I’m never leaving these two alone again if it is going to be like this all the time now. I wonder what’s changed?_

  
Giving his feathered friend a genuine smile in gratitude Baron addressed the stone creation. “I thank you for your diligent work Toto, you do excellent work as always. Did you have a safe trip?”

  
Toto preened at the praise even if it was under strained circumstances. “Yes everything went as smoothly as it possibly could, not much trouble to be had when I don’t have to fly after cats kidnapping young girls.” Pausing to take a dig at the large cat. “At least, someone around here appreciates the hard work I do. Unlike some who prefer to stuff their face at every opportunity instead of actually helping.”

  
Picking up the nearest object – a small book, which sat on the coffee table – to chuck at the bird. “You want me to throw this at your feather covered head?” Muta threatened.

  
“Muta put down that book. I happen to like that one, it’s written by my favorite author CatRosa. So please put it down,” Baron chastised sternly, still from the other side of his writing desk, keeping his distance.  
_It’s like I believe they will think less of me if I get closer; think me weak for my feelings towards Haru. This is the first time in my existence that I am doubting myself and my place amongst my friends. Doubting my emotions. Is it truly because of one girl I’ve only just met?_

  
Not realizing the internal battle Baron was having within himself Toto continued his report.

  
“Yes. I found where Haru…” Toto watched as Baron wince. _What the…?_ “…is staying, plus, I was able to fly over the crossroads. It seems as if she is still there with another young lady.” _What was that about?_

  
Flashing a genuine smile at his friends, Baron’s mood lifted a bit at the report of Haru enjoying herself. “Ah, they must be having a joyful time then if she is still at the Crossroads.” Coming from around the desk cake in hand, to place on the table in front of the large cat. “Well since we have some time still before we head off, would both of you care for a slice of cake? I am trying something new. I have added a strawberry crème frosting to this one,” Baron spoke while heading back to the cupboard to retrieve plates.

  
“Thank you I would love some before the giant overstuffed cat consumes it all.”

  
“You wanna come down here and say that to my face?!”

  
Making his way back towards the cake to serve his friends, getting as far as cutting one slice, Baron froze. _That’s right we never did get to have that tea party with Haru, she never got to try my cake. Why does that bother me? It shouldn’t matter, its just one small thing._

  
_‘Wow! You have really great taste!' Haru…_

  
Placing the knife down none to gently, startling the other two occupants out of the beginnings of an argument - at the sudden abruptness of the usually calm dapper cat. “I am going for a walk I will return shortly,” Baron announced suddenly, feeling as if the walls of his home where closing in on him. Needing desperately to be alone with his rampaging thoughts before they overwhelmed him, Muta's observations coming to the forefront of his mind. _What is wrong with me?_

  
Looking up just in time to witness the glance between the other creation and cat. _Is that what it looks like when your friends need for you to leave the room so they can talk about you? But it’s not as if I don’t know what they are going to be discussing._

  
Not willing to be present for the discussion he knew was about to take place, Baron practically escaped out the door, not bothering with hat, cane or coat.

  
The moment the door shut behind the creation.

  
Ignoring the cake to the astonishment of the crow, Muta stood up to address Toto directly. “Toto we need to talk. Get in here and shut the windows behind you,” he instructed.

  
Not sure what to make of this situation Toto did as asked.

  
“This must be serious if your using my name,” Toto tried to joke. Which fell flat.

  
Muta snorted. _Oh boy, you don’t even know the half of it._ “That's because it is.”

  
“Okay what is going on? Everything was fine when I left,” Toto said while gliding down to land on the floor next to the cat. Trying to be mindful of his claws on the wooden floor. _I hope Baron will forgive me for any scratches._

  
“We have a problem and this is not one that can be easily fixed,” Muta wasted no time enlightening the other.

  
“What could possibly be wrong?” Toto asked, getting anxious at Muta's declaration.

  
“The problem lies with Baron. Baron's the problem.”

  
“Excuse me? I think I miss heard,” Toto looked incensed on Baron’s behalf at the absurdity of that statement, ignoring the odd way the other creation had been acting just moments ago.

  
Toto feathers became ruffled as he worked himself up at the thought of something being really wrong with the other creation.

  
“You didn’t miss hear me. Baron is the problem or rather… it is more that it’s his heart that’s the problem. Baron has taken a strong liking to Chicky,” Muta alleged outright.

  
“Not possible,” Toto replied without hesitation. “Impossible.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To CatRosa my first reviewer.


End file.
